The use of magnesium and magnesium alloy in industries started in 1930s. Since magnesium and magnesium alloys are the lightest structural metallic materials at present, and have the advantages of low density, high specific strength and stiffness, good damping shock absorption, heat conductivity, and electromagnetic shielding performance, excellent machinability, stable part size, easy recovery, and the like, magnesium and magnesium alloys, especially wrought magnesium alloys, possess extremely enormous utilization potential in the filed of transportation, engineering structural materials, and electronics. Wrought magnesium alloy refers to the magnesium alloy formed by plastic molding methods such as extruding, rolling, forging, and the like. However, due to the constraints in, for example, material preparation, processing techniques, anti-corrosion performance and cost, the use of magnesium alloy, especially wrought magnesium alloy, is far behind steel and aluminum alloys in terms of utilization amount, resulting in a tremendous difference between the developing potential and practical application thereof, which never occurs in any other metal materials.
The difference of magnesium from other commonly used metals such as iron, copper, and aluminum lies in that, its alloy exhibits closed-packed hexagonal crystal structure, has only 3 independent slip systems at room temperature, is poor in plastic wrought, and is significantly affected by grain sizes in terms of mechanical property. Magnesium alloy has relatively wide range of crystallization temperature, relatively low heat conductivity, relatively large volume contraction, serious tendency to grain growth coarsening, and defects of generating shrinkage porosity, heat cracking, and the like during setting. Since finer grain size facilitates reducing shrinkage porosity, decreasing the size of the second phase, and reducing defects in forging, the refining of magnesium alloy grains can shorten the diffusion distance required by the solid solution of short grain boundary phases, and in turn improves the efficiency of heat treatment. Additionally, finer grain size contributes to improving the anti-corrosion performance and machinability of the magnesium alloys. The application of grain refiner in refining magnesium alloy melts is an important means for improving the comprehensive performances and forming properties of magnesium alloys. The refining of grain size can not only improve the strength of magnesium alloys, but also the plasticity and toughness thereof, thereby enabling large-scale plastic processing and low-cost industrialization of magnesium alloy materials.
It was found in 1937 that the element that has significantly refining effect for pure magnesium grain size is Zr. Studies have shown that Zr can effectively inhibits the growth of magnesium alloy grains, so as to refine the grain size. Zr can be used in pure Mg, Mg—Zn-based alloys, and Mg-RE-based alloys, but can not be used in Mg—Al-based alloys and Mg—Mn-based alloys, since it has a very small solubility in liquid magnesium, that is, only 0.6 wt % Zr dissolved in liquid magnesium during peritectic reaction, and will be precipitated by forming stable compounds with Al and Mn. Mg—Al-based alloys are the most popular, commercially available magnesium alloys, but have the disadvantages of relatively coarse cast grains, and even coarse columnar crystals and fan-shaped crystals, resulting in difficulties in wrought processing of ingots, tendency to cracking, low finished product rate, poor mechanical property, and very low plastic wrought rate, which adversely affects the industrial production thereof. Therefore, the problem existed in refining magnesium alloy cast grains should be firstly addressed in order to achieve large-scale production. The methods for refining the grains of Mg—Al-based alloys mainly comprise overheating method, rare earth element addition method, and carbon inoculation method. The overheating method is effective to some extent; however, the melt is seriously oxidized. The rare earth element addition method has neither stable nor ideal effect. The carbon inoculation method has the advantages of broad source of raw materials and low operating temperature, and has become the main grain refining method for Mg—Al-based alloys. Conventional carbon inoculation methods add MgCO3, C2Cl6, or the like to a melt to form large amount of disperse Al4C3 mass points therein, which are good heterogeneous crystal nucleus for refining the grain size of magnesium alloys. However, such refiners are seldom adopted because their addition often causes the melt to be boiled. In summary, a general-purpose grain intermediate alloy has not been found in the industry of magnesium alloy, and the applicable range of various grain refining methods depends on the alloys or the components thereof. Therefore, a key to achieve the industrialization of magnesium alloys is to find a general-purpose grain refiner capable of effectively refining cast grains when solidifying magnesium and magnesium alloys and a method using the same in continuous production.